


梦境

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: “亲爱的，告诉我，你不是一个梦境。”末了，公白飞这样对他低语。





	梦境

**Author's Note:**

> 向导诗人无差，全龄，亲密行为暗示。短篇。在一种非理性状态下的一次尝试。

又下雨了。到处都是潮湿的味道，连呼吸间也满是泛腥的雨味和土味——也许，还要带上那么一丁点的植被的香气。

 

淋透了雨水的叶子在开始时总是散着香的，而后，才慢慢开始腐烂，重新和大地合为一体。这一切全在行人匆匆的步履下，循着日和月的轨迹。

这种天气不适合出门。公白飞合上手中的书，想。可也不适合看书，他又想。刚刚过去的半小时里，他只看了两页半。

这样的天气适合为出诊做准备。也许过不了多久，就会有人找上门来，请他为自己的家人或者雇主出诊。等这场长长的雨过后，救济院的病患必定会更多，他知道这个。

他抱着书陷在沙发里，合起眼来。他膝盖的旧伤有点疼，此外，还有点头疼。不过他并不打算采取任何措施，不想拧开任何一瓶鸦片酊。也许的确像众人所言的那样：医生是最坏的病人，也许，又是他觉得无关紧要的疼痛反而会使人清醒。他的手指摩挲着烫金封面，在"让普鲁维尔"的字样上来回描摹。

 

普鲁维尔点了灯。

积云的天空黑得比往常都早。在整个拉丁区，他的窗户不是第一个亮起的，同样，也不是最后一个。这样的天气适合做梦，不过他点起了灯。

灯很亮，照清了凌乱的桌的每一处角落。成摞码放的字典和信稿在背光处投下阴影。桌子的角落里摆着一个瓷瓶，是日本运来的，辗转了几次后落到了他的手里。瓷瓶里插着几束麦穗。麦芒又尖，又硬，曾两次刮伤了普鲁维尔的手。还有一次是小臂——那是在他越过花瓶去找一页译稿的时候——之后，花瓶就被挪到角落里去了。

在这样的天气里，麦穗是保存时间最久的植物。此外，"它是对饥荒的祭奠"，普鲁维尔曾说。

那是一个明丽的午后，他记得，在公白飞问起他时他这样答道。

通常来说，普鲁维尔很少会确切复述出他曾讲过的每一句话，可是这句却是例外。至于他们还曾聊过什么，他的确记不太清了。也许没什么太重要的，不然他会记得——就像，他始终记得不同季节的傍晚有怎样的变化，记得卖面包的姑娘所唱的每一段调子，记得秘密集会上的每一个新的决议。至于作家对新剧上座率的谴责、朋友们的马甲样式、晚餐配的是哪种酒，他都只留有一个大致印象。

 

那是一个很舒服的午后，舒服得只属于一场梦境。鸟鸣取代了雨声，阳光赶走了湿气。阴沉沉的积云被拨开，湿透的叶子重新迎风摇摆，普鲁维尔送来了公白飞手里正拿着的作品集。他们一起坐了一会，整理着报刊上关于欧洲各国的新消息。纸张和油墨的味道熏得他们鼻腔直疼，可在阴沉沉的傍晚却成了令人怀念的香气。

那天没有雨。公白飞记得，他后来还是锁上了窗户的最后一道缝，然后给自己煮了茶，正如他此时所做的一样。他还记得，当时普鲁维尔问自己干嘛把窗子关上——当然，普鲁维尔没说话，只是用眼神问他。

“太吵了”公白飞这样说。他们对视了片刻。普鲁维尔包含笑意的目光像是要对他说什么，却又什么都没说。

 

下雨天的光线很弱。雨水打着窗户。天彻底黑了。

在普鲁维尔的记忆里，公白飞离开他的住处时也是天黑。在他重新穿上马甲和大衣前，他立在桌旁，俯身亲吻普鲁维尔的麦穗。他的动作很小心，却不是怕尖利的麦芒刺伤了唇，而是怕他的唇碰伤了那坚实的枯黄的饱满的谷粒。

普鲁维尔望着这幅图景。他伸手，抚上了公白飞沐着阳光的头发。

在此之前，他嗅过公白飞熨帖平整的衣领，抚摸过他的衬衫——不是朋友之间的挽着手臂或者怎样，而是贴着他的脊背，细细地、缓缓地抚摸。这像是另一个午后里咖啡的香气、三明治垫布的柔软、还有风信子硬挺挺的茎。

 

天彻底黑了。在公白飞的印象里，他不该是独自一人。他自以为记得生活里的每一处细节，此时却自问印象是否清晰。茶汤滴在报上光线褪去，雨丝和阳光融在了一起。他开了门。

空气冷起来了。公白飞打了个寒颤。雨声还大着，没有减弱的痕迹。雨落在屋顶上，落在绿叶上，落在街上、地上。雨水打在普鲁维尔的伞上、帽檐上、燕尾服上，沾在他有点乱蓬蓬的齐肩长发上。

“今天不适合出门。”公白飞把门打开时，这样对他说。

“我知道。”普鲁维尔的回应很简单。

“真不相信你竟然就这样出来了……来找我。” 公白飞用手试了一下他外衣上的水渍——湿淋淋的，很冷；他又看向他的裤子和鞋，“你的裤子湿了这么多。”

“我也不相信我就这样来到了你的身前，拥抱你，亲吻你，和你一起相依在屋檐下、在雨丝里。你竟然嫌我衣服湿了。好呀，那就帮我再找一身来。”说着，普鲁维尔替他拉上了门，“怎么还不关门，你的膝盖不痛吗？”

公白飞没有回答什么，只是径直带他自己先前一直坐着的座位上，为他倒了一杯热茶。他知道，普鲁维尔喜欢什么也不放。他们安静地喝茶，听着雨声，寻思着先前各自想的事情。不过，现在他们是在一起想了。

“亲爱的，告诉我，你不是一个梦境。”末了，公白飞这样对他低语。

“好。不过要请你先证明，证明——亲爱的，你也不是。”

END


End file.
